Jacob Black's Look Into the Future
by Pandora4977
Summary: Jacob's grown and is a businessman at a Car company, his Boss's new assistant, Annabelle brings out his animal instincts.


_So this is a story a friend of mine and i write, It's not to Twilight-y but we do use Jacob black and a few other characters this is one of our most interesting stories yet, its like Twilight meets the Hills is how i explained it once, we write hastily and sometimes post on a sight or just usually IM our posts back and forth she plays Jacob i play Annabelle most of it is broken up but i may have been a little here and there with it when posting, words are sometimes mispeled but dont let that keep you from reading its like a fanfic role play and we update constantly so please read and review :)_

Annabelle had been waiting in one of the dreary leather chair s for fifteen minutes so far, She was impatient and hated to wait especially in this atmosphere, there were phones ringing constantly and dark grey carpet that still smelt new and manilla folders here and there.  
She really didn t want to be there, she was fine with just being a student and didn t want the aggravation of job or having to be around even more people than what she absolutely had to, She enjoyed the tine she had to herself and for spending time with her brother. She liked the extra practice hours, why was her father making her get a job! Their was really no need, he wasn t even technically in the same continent to supervise.  
Annabelle leaned back in her chair resting her head on the wall behind her as she yawned squinting her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling making shapes inside the tiles. She had just turned twenty and lived in New York almost a year now, she was pretty and smart and a little reckless, her upbringing should have been the proper well behaved child that parents were envious was. Annabelle was a little different though. She enjoyed the advantages of her Coin name but hated the expectations she had to live up to.  
Working for Damien Dorsey at CarCo just didn t seem to be in the line of ambition she set for herself. She stood from the chair and straightened the black cardigan she had over her sleevless red sundress. She wore low cut black boots and her hair down falling at her side framing her face and releasing the shine of her grey eyes.  
Finally a few moments later she was greeted by a little guy dressed in well fashion, he introduced himself as Shane. Nice to meet you. was all she had time to say before he dragged her to his desk swinging through the role of an assistant quickly.  
Wait what im going to be an assistant? Annabelle wasn t sure of what other surprises her day had in store for her.  
Shane showed her to another desk, the one that would be hers and handed her a book full of phone numbers. She picked up the book and checked to see how many of them contained a lipstick stained page.  
She waited a minute and let this overwhelming information. Annabelle smiled as she heard her name being called from being and their were the alpha males of all cars, perfected. She recognized Dorsey but who was that at his side?

Shane saw the face on the new girl, Annabelle was it. Her face seemed like it didnt belong here- too good for this place- Shane knew it was gonna be hard for her to work her- she's gonna be trouble.

He approached her barely introducing himself and took her to her desk and handed her stuff she needs to get familiar with. Dorsey was going to come out and give her a tour anyway so his job was done for the moment. Shane felt for her, he remembered his first time here too- He sat at his desk and called into Dorsey's office to let him know that she was here.

Dorsey called Jake to let him know that the knew intern was here and that he was on an important phone call and couldnt show her around at the moment. Jake closed up his file and sighed. He didnt want to deal with it at the moment but he had to do this now. He loosened his tie and walked out of his office.

Her scent overcame him slapping him in the face. He had to pause for a moment to take it in. She was looking down at the phone book or something so thank moon she didnt see him staring at her peculiarly.

she was very simple like, but the red dress was a sun bright in his eyes, it stirred a difficult animal instinct that he wasnt prepared for. He has to hold his breath and catch himself. He paused and sighed, taking control of himself again- he loosened this tie completely now. He looked like a tired, but completely buff, business man.

"Miss Coin-" Jake baritone voice vibrated through the office to her desk as he walked up to her. "My name is Jacob Black, I am the CEO of CarCo. Unfortunately Mr. Dorsey is busy at the moment so I will be showing you the office, the building, and what your job will entails."

Jake was being as business man like as possible- it was hard, especially because he just wanted to rip her dress off.

Annabelle looked up at the brute of a man that stood before her, a definite ladies man, tall dark handsome the way most girls liked them. She didn t smile but she stood from the desk extending her hand to shake, Her red lips parted as she spoke. Nice to meet you Mr. Black. She looked up at him awaiting the tour.  
He made her feel uneasy as she walked along side him. She wasn t sure if her perfume bothered him or the way she dressed or what? Annabelle just tried to keep her eyes forward.

Jake walked a little in front of her so her scent wouldn't easily enter his nostrils. Why did Dorsey say yes to another damn secretary- Jake sighed in his head. He walked into this office like room filled with computers, printers, copiers- all of high technology. "Please have a seat in front of the green background- I will be taking your picture for security clearance downstairs when you enter." Jake spoke as little as possible, he was afraid he would blurt something out. He took the picture printed it on the card and laminated the card as well. He then entered her information into the system to give her clearance. He gave the card and a card holder to her.

He then led her outside to the lobby- "That is the printing and copy room that we just walked out of, over there is the ladies restroom, there is the supply closet wither papers, folders, or etc., that is the lounge with refrigerator, microwave, tables, coffee maker and other such things." He then walked into the triad room of his office and Dorsey's office. This will be your desk and as you can see across the room is Shane's desk. You will be Dorsey's assistant- that's his office and that my office. I noticed that you had the phone book- please be familiar with the first page- those are important numbers for the office. Please take a look at the following list of affiliates that usually call this office. You and Shane will be working together to create a schedule for each day, you will be creating Mr. Dorsey's schedule for each day. you will usually do anything he asks. Your computer password and login is in the little black notebook in the drawer- please become familiar with our computer system and scheduling system. You are aloud to use the computer for personal use, but keep it professional. Please personalize your desk.

Annabelle hadn t been prepared for a picture she wanted to protest a moment but really what would be the point? She smiled for the first time that day for the picture, the pretty perfect generic one she was trained to do. Jacob spoke quickly and it was a bit difficult to keep up but really there would be nothing to it, it was general tasks she was to do, she was a corporate slave now, schedules to make people to call papers to print. She wasn t looking forward to it and she wasn t in any position to make friends with the people here. She enjoyed cars which was the only reason why she didn t have to be dragged kicking and screaming here. She took in a deep breathe. Where s the cars? Jake looked at her "Uh- They are in the basement- its dangerous down there, but if you'd like a tour there you can come with me when I go down there today after lunch-"

"Yes for sure!" She paused a moment taking in his face, it was usually a look of suprise when people realized her interests werent just shopping spree's in Soho. "So is that all for now? Do i just memorize numbers now?" She wasnt sure if she wasnt coming off rude, she really didnt intend to be. She cleared her throught. "I suppose what i mean to say is there anything else you need me to know Mr. Black?"

Jake fidgeted, He wasnt used to people speaking to him that way- "Uh.." Before he said anything Kai came strolling up behind him- She reached up and covered his eyes as if he couldnt tell who it was. Jake pretended to be surprised and when she turned him around he grined "Hey babe- He kissed her on the cheeck. "I missed you darling-" Kai said handing him her coat and started walking towards his office. Jake stared after her and sighed in his head. Women are terrible creatures. He turned back to Annabelle "Sorry about that but no ms. Coin that will be all-" with that he followed after Kai Annabelle looked at the leggy blonde and half smiled her fake one, she looked about right, she belonged in this scene, molded to the kind of girl she wouldnt probably hate if she had the misfortune of getting to know. She went to shane. "So all i do for now is learn these numbers? And then what?"

"Wait for the phone calls- Lunch time is the prime time because Dorsey and Jake arent here and everyone wants to talk to them at that time- duh" Shane said jokingly- "No honestly take a look at the computer program- its hard to get used to" Shane said getting up from his desk and walking over to his Annabelle looked at her computer and took a seat. She wasnt one for computers and didnt much like them for anything else but downloading music. She waited untill lunch and watched many people leave, she had gotten down solitarfe and was doing pretty well into her 6th game before she watched Jacob leave with the leggy blonde. She looked over to Shane and almost laughed at the way he watched them it was admiration and envy so it seemed, Annabelle returned to her soltare game before the endless phone calls began. She wasnt even ue if there was a specific way to answer it so she inmproved.

Shane answered phones calls one after the other like a pro- "CarCo. Jacob Blacks Office- How can I help?" "Mhmm, Mhmmm, Sorry Sir he is out to lunch at the moment ill take a message- Mhmm Mhmm- Alright sir, good day"  
Shane stared after Jake, he was a hunk of a man- Shane looved to oggle and drool when Jake wasnt looking, and Kai didnt even deserve him. How sad.  
Shane watched Annabelle take to the stress pretty well- she imroved pretty well too. Good for her. Shane called down to Marie to bring them lunch from the cafeteria "Marie Doll- You know it! I miss your face to dear-can you bring up two orders dear"

Kai grabbed Jake by the collar the moment he walked into the room closing the door. "MMM baby I missed you!" She snuggled up against his neck and lightly bite his ear" Jakes voice rumbled from his belly to his throat he almost growled in pleasure- "I missed you too dear- how was Paris?" "It was fabulous- I met Elton John! He is a Dear I tell you! Reminded me of Shane!" Jake fixed up his shirt and tie "Lets go to lunch babe" Jake escorted Kai out to the elevator.  
Dorsey walked out of his office still on the phone- But this time with his daughter. "Yes dear, I'm coming down- did you bring the Limo or your Benz? How? The leather is that thin huh? Okay ill have someone look at it in the Garage this afternoon- yes yes dear- Baskinton's sounds good. yes dear alright"

Annabelle wasnt sure if she should interrupt My Dorsey for an introduction, she dint want to risk it and continued with the phone calls after they left. Shane had picked an extremly tasty cheese and brocolli soup and a side of fruit salad, she probably just fell in love. She started to make small talk not really interested but tired of the dryness that was becoming much to familiar in her mouth for a lack of speaking to people she could see. She needed something to do before the brute of a man returned to show her the garage. "So how long have you worked here? DO you like it?"

she asked Shane "Well I have been here for four years- yes sounds like a drag- but I love the job- great opportunities to network and meet people, they treat me well and i get paid well too! and- let me tell you- when they invite you out to dinners and such- you get to keep the otufits!" Shane practically squealed.  
"Outfits? we get clothes? What about your googly eyes to mr bronze?" She smiled.

"Oh dear- you noticed huh-" Shane blushed a little. He took a bite of salad "Well I have seen a lot of Mr. Black throughout the years- and he is BEAUTIFUL!"

Shane had a little giggle "What do you think?"

Annabelle shrugged. "Not sure, he doesnt seem like someone i will like though..."

"Why not- whats wrong with him" Shane was about to get defensive- he has never met any man like Jake and he wasnt about to let some new chick destroy his view of him.

"Just seems full of himself, i hate people like that, probably why i wont last here." Annabelle realized she was being rude. "I'm sorry i didnt mean anything to be offensive, i just dont like this kind of environment and usually dont like people in it...i just dont know enough to make a real judgment yet."

"Well give it some time- maybe you'll change your mind- So tell me your story dear" As he placed the dishes back on the cart to Marie could come back and pick it up. His phone calls were on pause for a few minutes. He had time to hear all about her-  
Annabelle did the same with her soup bowl putting it away. "Not much to tell i attend Julliard, major in dance and music, have a brother named Declan a dad that hates me and sent me here to work and socialize...i like music and dancing...no boyfriend...i like cars..." She shrugged. "I really cant display my story i dont know the ending yet." She smiled

"Interesting- Well we will get aquainted more dear- I promise you" Shane said before going back to his desk. He turned on Fly Leaf on youtube and started putting together Jake schedule for the next few days. So he had them ready for him when he came back.

Annabelle looked over papers and papers before trying to develope a schedule for Mr Dorsey she wasnt sure and had o get Shane to check it over before carrying it out. she had put her ipod on and almost hadnt noticed Jacob walk in back from lunch. Excitement rose in her stomach, she could finally leave the desk and go down to the basement to see the cars!  
Shane looked over it, made a few changes for her but it looked pretty good. She was doing pretty well for her first day. "Guess that Julliard is doing a little more than just dance for you dear" he joked. His Itunes moved into Lady Gaga and then Pretty Reckless Annabelle smiled proud of herself, she didnt expect to do so well maybe she would get along here. She went to Jacob before he reached his office door. "Can we go now?"

Jake looked down at her excited face, "Uh- give me a second, i need to go change and drop my stuff off- Ill get you before I leave" Jake thought maybe this girl liked cars- he wondered what she knew about cars- she would test her. (hint hint pandy- look up stuff about bugatti, lambo, cadillac, and mclaren ill ask questions)

"Do i need to change? She asked "Do we work on them or something?"

Jake turned back to her, "No" his voice was sharp he felt her stepping over her bounds "You are here as an assistant to Mr. Dorsey- This is a tour- you stand and watch, you touch nothing-" He came off meaner than he had intended but he had no patience for her feelings Annabelle stepped back a bit hurt...she had been snapped at much to much in her life which usually proceeded to a blow to her face. She could feel her face grown hot and her body tensed. "Umm...know what...nevermind...i have work to do up here anyways, theres really no need for me to have a tour down there anyways." She didnt look at him her grey eyes kept down as she walked back to her desk inhaling deeply before picking up one of the folders full of papers.  
Shane saw the interaction and was totally surprised by Jakes behavior. He didnt understand what happened. When Annabelle went back to her desk he walked to Jakes office and sighed he would deal with that later- the laborers were waiting for him in the basement. he went into his office and changed into a black tshirt that hugged his shoulders and arms and a pair of old jeans. Jake heard the knock on his door and went to get it. Shane was there giving him one of his looks as if to say youre a jerk.

"I know i know shane- i hadnt mean to come off so mean" Jake said calmly as Shane shut the door "Go apologize- what happened at lunch anyway? Was it Kai?" "Sort of- she was just being her usual self- paris this and that and then forgets to tell me that she spends my money there- dumb to give a girl your credit card" k to your liking. if you have any questions ask Shane first and if he is unable to answer them- you have the phone list- you can call directly into my office. The red binder is filled with the notes and tips from previous CarCo. assistants, including Shane over there." Jake spoke all that in one breath- he took a slight breath trying not to inhale her scent. She was going to drive him insane he could tell. "Do you have any questions Ms. Coin"  
Jake walked out of his office and towards Annabelle just as Mr. Dorsey came out the elevator. "Oh good jake- youre going to the basement now? Why dont you take Ms. Coin here with you- it would be a first day experience for her. By the way hello dear- I didnt mean to be so rude this morning- just hadnt gotten the time to introduce myself to you- how has your first day been so far?"  
Jake stood there listening to their conversation- thank goodness he suggested that now he didnt have to ask her again and maybe he would have time to apologize to her on the elevator Annabelle wanted to decline the invitation, say hell no as quickly as she could, she made her decision she didnt like Jacob and was by no means looking forward to having to go anywhere with him. But she put on her fake smile and spoke clearly. "Perfect up untill recently. People and things here are a bit overwhelming." She looked to Jacob a moment and then back to Mr Dorsey. "I hope i'm doing well."

"I bet dear but you will get the hang of it- keep at it- I will be seeing you tomorrow morning" He said before walking into his office and shutting the door. it was a bit awkward between Jake and Annabelle, he didnt apologize to people "Um-" before he spoke he had to shudder her hair swished and her body odor flushed into his nostril. He clenched his fists to keep from attacking her. She clouded his mind and his judgement which made him vulnerable "Look- Im not used to being around too many people- especially at such a close proximity- Please dont take my comments to heart all the time- I am very blunt and as you saw some times rude- dont make my ways make your time here a bad one. please accompany me- you can see how we make our cars- just dont touch stuff- its not a place for um- females such as yourself."  
"Ha a female such as myself?" She shook her head. "Was that yoour attempt at an apology Mr. Black?"

A growl formed in his throat. She frustrated him so much. He didnt know how to behave with her- one minute she is inticing him with her iresistable scent and the next she is spitting in his face. Jake looked at her hold his breath- what is he going to do. he cleared his throat about to say something smart but Shane walked up "Stop bickering" and that gave Jake the out- he turned and left- he doesnt do females very well, doesnt even know why Kai is still in the picture- he had to control him self when pressing the button- he didnt want to break it.

"Now look what you did" Shane whispered as Jake entered the elevator. "stupid girl- who the hell passes up going to the factory with him- I go just to watch him- he is perfection- and you cant take him to heart like that- come now- attitude adjustment- lets go watch"  
Annabelle was ready to snap back but bit her tongue only making a small portion of her statement made. "Sorry if i dont let my opinions be altered by the shallow physical appearance of jerks." She rolled her eyes starting to walk in front of Shane. "Dont call me stupid" She may have been a girl but she would have been quick to a punch.

Shane wanted to be hurt by her comment but he brushed it off- everything would be better when she saw- he knew it. His real personality comes out when he is down there with the cars- He pressed the B to take them down. He used his access card to beep them into the main factory space. he walked through a door that led to a bridge with railings on either side that was right above the machines and the belts and the car parts and the laborers. when they walked in Jake was already knee deep in putting parts together. He was placing a engine into a car at the moment all by himself- his muscles bulged- it looked like his shirt was about to pop. what was amazing was that here Jake didnt try to hide his strength here. everyone else needed machines to put things together, but Jake did everything with his own strength. The men down there used to get real jealous of his strength at first but they all grew to appreciate his knowledge about cars and parts and when things went wrong he was there for them. They didnt see him as their boss but their partners and it made the company stronger, administration and the legs of the company together as one. Shane leaned on the railing with his face in his hands and watch Jakes sinew move, his muscles bulging, sweat seeping through his black shirt and sweat on his arms and brow. his facial expression was a peaceful one- Jake was in his happy calm place- Shane loved when Jake came down here- its as if al his problems where gone and he was a little boy at a toy shop again- and shane felt with all the problems Jake faced daily that it was healthy for him to come doen here "So what you think of the factory" Shane asked Annabelle Annabelle looked around the chrome seemed to shine everwhere as mostly machines tending to the nooks and crooks of the pieces of metal that would soon become cars. It was beautiful, how little pieces of metal. pieces of nothing really all were smashed and twisted into pieces to become something so perfect so amazing and helpfull. It was such a self contradicting like she felt for the whole car industry. She could watch the machines create bucattis for hours but her eyes kept wandering back to Jacob. the way he moved he seemed like he belonged there, his muscles moved with large pieces of metal she would never think to be humanly possible to move on his own. But he looked like his heart was there in the chrome of the car in sweatty sootty basement, not up in an office.

She sighed. "Its amazing..."

Shane sighed "He is isnt he- " Shane gave a quick giggle. Lets go down closer to the machines- Maybe Jakes attitude will be gone by now." He led Annabelle to the bottom door had to use his card again- security in the basement was crucial. He walked out into the floor the noise was almost defaning- he grabbed the two of them little ear plugs to put into their ears. They walked very carefully through the machines. When they reached Jake he was under the car tightening the nuts and bolts that kept the car together. Others were polishing the hood, others were screwing in the seats and making sure the wheels worked. Jake sensed her here- he almost hit his head when trying to getting up out of under the car. He slid out and sat up on the wheelie. He grabbed a towellet and wiped his hands- "What are you two doing down here?" his voice wasnt as harsh his breath shallow from the work out- his shirt soaked from his sweat. Jake seemed calm and at peace when he spoke. "Do you like it down here? What do you think?" he put the rag on the wheelie as he led the two of them to the cooler so he could take a drink Annabelle waited a moment before speaking she was debating weather or not she should even speak to him but what was the point in bickering so much. "I love it down here...much more calming than being up there." She pointed her finger up. She tried not looking at him but she didnt want to show him that he made her uneasy, ell this is it for the factory- There is three of these in the whole building-" He crushed the paper cup and threw it into the trash without looking. He smelled her still over the nonsense of the factory and his own sweat. Jake felt his pants vibrate. He answered the phone and it was Renesme "Hey sweetheart- whats wrong?" Jake heard fear in her voice. Renesme was 14 and she was in highschool now- Bella and Edward put her in Highschool. "What- are you okay? Did you call your parents- God Renny okay Im coming" Jake hung up the phone with worry creases in his brow "I have to go but ill be back in about an hour can you let Dorsey know Shane- Renny is in a bit of trouble and i need to go attend to it. Done stay down here too long you two" jake said rushing out of the factory.


End file.
